


Silken Desire

by flickawhip



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine finds a way to Cosette's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Desire

Eponine sees her as a silken nightmare first, a rich bitch with no heart making a move on Marius, her Marius. Then things change, her eyes meet Cosette's and she knows. She knows Cosette wants her too. The two meet one night, Eponine has slipped through the fence, finding her way to Cosette's room. Cosette opens her window, pulls Eponine inside, wide-eyed, her eyes locked on Eponine. Eponine moves, strokes a hand over her dress. 

"So soft..."

"It's... silk."

Eponine's hand moves over Cosette's arm, her smile soft. 

"Made of silk... fragile..."

Cosette growls softly, pulls Eponine closer, claiming the girl's lips, feeling the roughness of the girl's skin. 

"Silk can be strong, for the right reasons..."


End file.
